One Year
by BeautyGirl4ever
Summary: Bella Swan was imperfect. She has cancer and is ashamed of it. When she leaves home she finds herself in the confusing world of Edward Cullen. When hope is all you have can it be enough? Rated T for mild swearing and sexual references. AH. OOC.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: SS owns it all. I only own the plot.**

Preface

**BPOV**

_September 23, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_Life is really fragile. I mean like really fragile. You know how you think you'll live forever and never die until you're like 90 something? Well I thought that too, but that wasn't exactly what I got in return. I didn't think I would live forever, but I didn't think I would live such a short life. I'm 19 for heaven sakes and yet I'm so close to losing everything all because of stupid fate!_

_Yet, even though being nearly on my death bed is fates fault I have to thank it. If this did not happen would I have met my green eyed angel that is helping me? Not likely, so yes I'm angry with fate, but I'm also unsure how to repay it for what it has done to me._

_He's beautiful, more perfect then I ever thought possible. It's a big surprise that he's actually letting me stay here, yet I haven't told him yet, but in all honesty I'm really scared to tell him. What if he kicks me out, what if he doesn't want to deal with everything thing that comes with me?_

_Okay wait; let me explain my current situation to you so everything makes sense. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, who are divorced and I was forced to live with my mom, Renee, and her new husband, Phil. But that's not even the important part of my story. I have pancreatic cancer, I actually found out not 8 days ago. That's right on September 16, __**3 days**__ after my __**birthday! **__What a wonderful present I know._

_Yes, I know what you're thinking; don't they have treatments for that kind of cancer? Well my answer is; I'm only barely 19, just a baby out of high school so I don't really have a career yet. (And I probably won't with my condition.) It's not like I need one right now, considering I'm living with a guy whose family is rich! But anyway to the point, I come from a budget family who can't afford that kind of stuff, so that was out of the question, but the doctor said it was severe and that tempting surgery would be risky._

_But I'm trying not to think about that because my doctor actually told me more news, even worse than the first. (Even though I'm not sure how you top getting cancer.) It was-_

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang from behind the door. His voice sounded worried, now I remembered he brought back food and was waiting for me to come down. His voice sounded worried like it usually did. "Are you coming down?"

"Yeah, one second," I said almost too loud as I stuffed my journal under the mattress. As I slid my hand away from metal under it got caught and I felt warm blood fall from my hand. "Ah! Sh-Crap!"

"Bella is something wrong?" Edward asked again, more worried than the first time. Blooded dripped slowly from an open wound as the pounding on door got louder. I stumbled backward before falling onto my bed while staring at my hand.

Next thing I know dust is flying everywhere as the door fell to the hard wood floor in front of me. Edward stood there, eyes almost a dark green, with his muscles flexed from under his gray long sleeved shirt. My mouth went dry as his chiseled chest stood out from his shirt.

He began to check my hand and then neatly bandaged it with some torn off blanket before running downstairs to get me a drink of water, murmuring softly to himself. As he left I quickly slipped my journal onto my lap without hurting my hand again and finished my journal entry, quickly.

_This is going to be difficult. Oh god please help me __**NOT**__ fall in love._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

**I hope you read on and if you haven't seen it already here is the link for the trailer for this fanfiction I made it myself! Please subscribe if you can!**

**.com/watch?v=JqMLy0emWXA**

**Please review, it is my first story so give me credit, yes this idea has been used before, but I don't care I want to do it MY way and YES it's all human.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**LOVES~ **

**~BQ4E~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SS owns it all. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_September 15, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi, yes it's me again on Thursday night (It's actually 12 A.M.) writing just before going to bed. While I was eating dinner this evening Renee told me that I was going to visit Charlie in Seattle for the rest of the month. It took me completely by surprise, but I agreed like I always do and politely excused myself from the table to spill my guts to you._

_But the honest truth is that I'm kind of nervous to go see my dad. The last time I saw him was Christmas of 99, when I was 8, so all my memories are really dim and faded. If you were real I bet you would tell my mom everything I just said, wouldn't you? I don't know why she's sending me away, but I have a feeling that it has to do with Phil and a second honeymoon._

_I've got to sleep, big day tomorrow, I'm leaving for Seattle. The rainiest place __**EVER!**_

_Sincerely,_

_Bella Swan_

I set down my journal on my bed side table and quickly turned off the light that left me in darkness. I climbed under the comforter, shivering as my bare legs touched the chilly surface of the blanket. My boy shorts wrinkled under my touch as I straightened my T-shirt and snuggled deeper into the blankets. The night welcomed me with open arms, but before I could embrace it I heard the loud smashing of glass downstairs and the loud shriek of my mother.

"Phil!" She shouted, it muffled from the closed door, but none the less it wasn't filled with less horror or shock. She screamed again when a thump shook even the upstairs. "Phil! Please stop! Please you have to stop; you've had too much to dr-"

It was cut off and the last syllable of her unfinished words hung in the air. I jumped swiftly out of bed and out of my room. No light came from downstairs, it was as if nothing had ever happened down here and my mom and Phil had gone to bed as they usually did at around 11:30, but as I reached the top of the stairs overlooking the kitchen and living area I saw just exactly what Phil did to my mom.

Blood fell from her cheek from a huge scratch that went from the bottom of her jaw to the lower edge of her eye. Plus glass shards covered her legs and arms, not going in deep, but blood still leaked from their sharp pointy edges.

"Mom," I gasped and began to walk down the stairs, but a sharp pain hit my side and I stumbled over my own two feet. I bumped onto the stairs, but then began to roll and tumble down the stairs. I hit the pained side on the railing more than enough times before rolling onto the hard wood floor of the entry hall.

Things started to go black and I drifted in and out of unconsciousness before finally deciding to let it take me in. The only thought in my mind was if my mother would be okay.

I had to answer myself on that one. I hope so, was all I had in me.

Voices surrounded me as I blinked twice in the blinding white light. I squinted at my surroundings, everything was white and it smelled like a _hospital._

My breathing became gasps as I breathed in the awful smell I hated most. Monitors beeped loudly as my gasps became barely breaths of air. It hurt to breathe, like it _really _hurt to breath. My heart monitor sped up, but then settled back down again as the comforting sounds of footsteps echoed outside.

"Hello, Bella, and how are you today?" My doctor, Dr. Tanner, said to me as she entered the room. She began to check the IV I was hooked to, but I replied anyway.

"Well I'm in the hospital, that's never a good sign," I joked, the doctor let out a hoarse chuckle before studying my heart monitor for a minute. She looked uneasy. "Doctor?"

"Bella, I need to tell you something," she said quietly, seating herself in the chair beside my bed. I got tense immediately; her body language didn't help matters either. She cleared her throat loudly before continuing. "Last night your mother was attacked by your step-father, Phil Dwyer."

"I know this doctor," I said, ignoring the fact how impolite my tone sounded.

"Isabella, please," she said with a stern tone and a look that told me to keep quiet. I immediately silenced myself and watched for her to continue. "Okay, anyway, she's going to be fine, she just had a couple bruises and had to get some stitches. The police couldn't find Phil, he ran off, but they will track him down and get him charged for abuse. First, there is one thing I need to tell you…"

She bit her lip slightly and sighed softly, placing a hand on my knee. She cleared her throat, looking very nervous.

"We did some tests, and they came back telling us that you…you have pancreatic cancer."

I froze. What? I couldn't have cancer! I'm only 19, I couldn't be sick like this!

"H-How long have I had p-pancreatic cancer, doctor?" I said slowly, my voice cracking as I forced back tears. I wanted my mom and even my dad; I needed someone in here with me.

"Um, well, it seems that we missed the cell that stopped working and it grew uncontrollably into a tumor," she explained, but she was missing my question. I knew about how pancreatic cancer happened, I studied health in high school. I wanted to know how long I had been this way. I was about to clear my throat and say something, but she continued talking. "It seems it's been about 2 months, it's grown quite big for such a short amount of time."

"W-well, what can I do?" I was shaking now and the heart monitor attached to me began to beep faster as my heart speed went up. I couldn't calm down, I suddenly realized that I was crying as well. "Is there s-surgery?"

"Yes, there is, but this type of cancer is usually for older people in their 30's or so and you're only 19." She got up and started pacing slightly, which made me more and more anxious. "Surgery is very, very expensive and very risky for your age. I don't honestly think it would be worth it, because if it doesn't work, you're dead."

Her expression was pained and she nodded softly, she silently left the room so I could be alone. I cried harder and curled up, where was I going to go now?

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I FEEL ABSLOUTELY HORRIBLE, BUT I HOPE I STILL GET SOME READERS!**

**I'll have more time to write now! Because it's summer and all, so you won't have to worry about these kinds of waits now!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL OTHER ABOUT THIS STORY! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!**

**~BQ4E~**


End file.
